The Odd Stranger
by SuniSonny
Summary: Okay, first off, hello! This is a yaoi story. Although I'd like to hurry up and get to the lemon, it's my first story and I don't want to rush it. I hope you enjoy it anyway! LEMON later on.
1. The Woolly

It was a lovely day in Kardia. Raguna, who had just woke up, was headed into town to visit the inn. Normally he would be working in his field but it was Winter and there were no crops to grow. So he had decided to visit his friend, Lukas the Poet. He always had such interesting stories, especially since the dragon god Terrable had defended Kardia from the Sechs Empire. Besides that, Mei was due back from Sharance. It would be nice to visit with her, too. He had even heard rumors about a man named "Carlos" that she had her eye on. It sounded far-fetched, but he was sure she would tell him whether or not he should be prepared for a wedding in the near future.  
Raguna passed by Lynette. He waved but she just kept walking. He shook his head. She was proving to be very difficult to get acquainted with.  
He reached the inn. Stepping inside, he noticed something was strange. It seemed empty. He couldn't hear anyone in the rooms, nor could he hear Lady Ann's footsteps upstairs. It was unusual to say the least.  
Then panic hit him. Zavier was always hanging out in Carmite Cave. What if he had been attacked by an Orc? Lady Ann was always warning him, but he didn't like to be told what to do.  
Raguna headed for the stairs, hoping for a note or something that would assure him that everything was okay. But then, as he passed Mei's room, he saw something that stopped him in his tracks. There, in the bed, was a woolly. He had fought them before in Toros cave. What was a dangerous monster doing inside the inn? He couldn't risk someone coming in and being attacked. He would have to handle this now, before anyone got hurt. He slowly walked into the room and pulled the door shut, taking out his Rune Blade.


	2. Welcome, Micah!

Raguna stepped closer to the woolly. It was odd looking. It had golden wool, an acorn hat, a blue bandanna around it's head, and a maroon belt. Raguna was surprised. "Who would dress up a woolly?" he wondered. "Could it be a pet?" He shook his head. Pet or not, it was not safe to have a monster indoors. There was even a chance that it had already hurt someone. It would explain why everyone was gone.  
He got closer, preparing himself to kill it when suddenly its eyes popped open.  
"Baaah!" It cried in surprise. Raguna jumped toward it. Jumping off the bed, it ran.  
Raguna chased after it, but it darted between his legs, knocking him down. He got back up and continued to chase it. "Damn..." he thought. "It's so fast!" Finally, he had it cornered. He jumped on top of it and raised the blade, staring into the large cyan eyes. Suddenly, a flash of light erupted around them. Raguna shielded his face, trying not to be blinded.  
When he lowered his arm, he stared back into the same eyes, but something was not right. Instead of a woolly, Raguna was now on top of another man! He jumped up, dropping the Rune Blade.  
The woolly/man was just as surprised. "What the..." He started but didn't finish. He turned his hands over, studying them. Then he touched his arms, legs, and chest, making sure they were really his. They were.  
The door to the room flew open and in walked Mei. She looked at Raguna, standing speechless, staring at something in the corner. She followed his gaze and saw a young blonde man, obviously dazed.  
Turning back to Raguna, she asked "Where did the woolly go?"  
Raguna didn't take his eyes off of the stranger. "I...i-it..." he stammered.  
"What? Where did he go?"  
Raguna pointed at the man. "H-he's the woolly!"  
She looked back at the strange man. He was now staring up at her, still confused.  
"I'm not kidding!" Raguna insisted. "It was a woolly one minute, then there was a flash and he was a man!"  
"I see." she said. Walking over to the man, she knelt down and studied him. "Hmm..."  
"What?" Ragua asked.  
"Oh, I've just never seen one in person before."  
"A what?"  
"A half human, half monster... although there is a girl in Sharance that hops around on a fishtail sometimes, but that's a different story altogether."  
Raguna was dumbfounded. "So this doesn't alarm you at all? Why did you even bring him here in the first place?"  
Mei stood up. "The mayor's granddaughter is a friend of mine. She found him outside their flower shop and was wondering if I could bring him here for Tabitha to take care of..." She looked down at him. "Although it seems as though that might not be necessary." There was a moment of silence before Mei spoke again. "What's your name, Woolly Boy?"  
The man looked up at her with clouded eyes. "Huh? My name...? I... I can't remember who I am... My name... Where I'm from... "  
"What's the first name that pops into your head?" she asked.  
He closed his eyes and thought really hard. "Mi...Micah... I think..."  
She smiled. "Well, then, Micah. Welcome to Kardia."


	3. Mist's Great Idea

Raguna looked at Mei. "What are we going to do with him?"  
Mei shook her head. "I don't know. But he cannot stay here. Take him with you for now. I'll come up with something later. And definitely don't tell anyone about this "woolly" stuff."  
She grabbed Micah's arm and pulled him up. Before Raguna could protest, she shoved them both out of the room and closed the door. Raguna sighed. This had turned into quite a nightmare.  
He led Micah outside and headed home. He really didn't feel like going anyplace else. "Come on..." he said. "This way."  
Before they could get very far, he heard someone calling him. It was Mist.  
"Hey, Raguna, I was feeling lonely and wanted to talk. I checked at your house but you weren't there." She noticed Micah. "Oh!" She smiled. "Hello! My name is Mist!"  
He nodded back. "I'm Micah... I think..."  
She was confused. "You think?"  
He nodded. "I can't remember."  
She gasped. "Just like you, Raguna!"  
"Not so much, really..." Raguna answered.  
She didn't hear him. "So, Micah, where are you staying?"  
"Um... actually, I'm not entirely sure..."  
"Oh, I know! You can stay with Raguna!"  
Raguna shook his head. "I don't think it would work out... besides, there's only one bed..."  
"So? You're both men, right?"  
"Well, yes, but..." He pictured himself in bed with a woolly and shuddered in disgust.  
Mist didn't seem to notice his discomfort. "So it's settled. Micah will stay with Raguna!" She smiled and walked away.  
"Are all the people here so... strange?" Micah asked. "Not that I'm all that normal, being half monster." he thought.  
"You'll get used to them if you stay long enough."  
"Hmm." Micah replied. "So, I guess I'm staying with you now."  
"I suppose."  
They stood there quietly for a moment, each wanting to ease the tension but not knowing what to say.  
"Well, my house is this way..." Raguna finally said as he started walking again.


End file.
